The Life After,
by choltsclaw
Summary: 5 years the fall of Voldemort Harry, Ron, Hermione all have jobs in the Ministry. Harry and Ron are Aurors, Hermione is head of Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. What would happen when one dies while the others lives.
1. Chapter 1

The life after,

"Harry run!" yelled Ron while trying to dodge several cruses at the same time. -Harry is head of the Auror office while Ron is just a level below him. They always work together when going after Death Eaters; Death Eaters are Voldemort's followers for those who forgot, - Harry turned around and saw a stupefying curse flying straight towards him. He fell unconscious for what seemed like the rest of the battle.

_A week later,_

Harry woke up in the hospital sector of the Ministry for Magic. Hermione was sitting right beside his bead with tears in her eyes which meant bad news. 'What's the bad news?" Harry asked with worry in his voice. Hermione spoke 2 shocking words, "Ron's dead." One question filled Harry's brain, "How?" "When he was battling the last Death Eater, the Death Eater, who we now know is Lucius Malfoy, cast the killing curse. Ron tried protecting himself but he only blocked half the effects and half hit him, killing him, the other half hit Malfoy, knocking him out cold. Ministry authorities came and took him strait to Azkaban. I asked them to preserve the body long enough for you to say good-by." Hermione was about to burst into tears by the time she finished. Harry embraced her in a hug calming her down instantly.

Harry got up and walked over to Ron's bed which was across from his own. Then he gave Ron a speech, "Ron, you were a great friend and an even greater wizard, you would even impress the Minister. You gave your life for the wizarding world. Everyone would wish they experienced the things you have. I and Hermione are proud to say we knew you the best. Goodbye old friend. I walked over to Hermione and we walked out and then Ministry wizards took Ron's body outside to be buried. Harry told the officer carrying Ron, Let me take his body back to his home he would have preferred it that way." The officer handed him the body then he Disapparated to the Burrow.

A few seconds later he heard Hermione arrive at the Burrow a few feet from him. "C'mon lets get him to his mother." Hermione told him pointing her head towards the Burrow They walked over towards the Burrow and when Molly saw Ron she burst into tears then Ginny walked in she ran back and started crying as well. George walked in and was devastated to see his brother dead, so he fell into the couch and actually fell asleep.

When Author got back from the ministry and saw the dead Ron he started crying as well. Harry and Hermione decided to have the funeral tomorrow at dusk, so they went to their separate rooms and went to sleep.

_The next morning,_

When Harry woke up he went downstairs to find Hermione making breakfast for all 8 weasleys plus himself and herself. When he looked over her shoulder he saw how well a cook she is. Then shocking her he said, "You're a great cook." Never do that again, Harry. She said calmly but with a fiery expression in her eyes. "Ok, Ok." Harry said while holding up his hands in defeat. "Let's go get everything ready." Harry told her as they walked up the lawn to the very tall tree near the house. "Right here under the tree." Harry said pointing at the tree. Yea, we should owl everyone that knew him." Hermione suggested. Harry agreed and they ran inside to find that everyone was enjoying Hermione's food. She was momentarily distracted then went upstairs and told Hedwig to go to Sirius and tell him to come to the burrow. Then they disapparated to Hogsmeade to send many letters including Lupin and Tonks, Moody, McGonagall, all of their old friends at Hogwarts, Filtwick, Kingsley, all of the Order. Then they disapparated back to the burrow to make the coffin.

Harry and Hermione waited until they were sure everyone was here before they started. Harry repeated the speech he gave Ron earlier in the hospital. The after him everyone gave a speech ending with Hermione who gave a wonderful speech about him. Then everyone raised their wands in tribute. Then right as the sun set everyone blasted red sparks above Ron saying that they were proud to know him and they all missed him very much. Everyone left the grave except Harry and Hermione who just standing over the grave saying their silent goodbyes to Ron.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry and Hermione left the field and walked up to the Burrow to go to sleep for the night. When Harry opened the door to the inside he asked, "what are we gonna do starting tomorrow?" We will continue on as before but with out Ron their with us." Hermione answered with a sad expression in her voice. They walked in and they went their separate ways for the night, Harry on the couch and Hermione in Ginny's room.

_Next Morning,_

Harry woke up with a pain in his back. He figured it was because he slept on the couch. When he got up he groaned with pain, he dealt with and got up to walk over to the fridge to get some of Hermione's cooking from yesterday. Then he turned around to see Hermione walking down the stairs. "Hey, Hermione." He greeted. "Hey, Harry." She responded. They both grabbed some food and quickly ate it before disapparating to the ministry

They arrived at the apparating point at the Ministry and went to the lifts to go to their offices. Harry got off first since his level was first on the way down. On the way down to his level he asked Hermione, "Do you want to have lunch together?" "Sure." Then the lift doors slide open and Harry walked out to the many Auror offices. He walked over to his own and sat down and started working on some paper work. He looked around to find a letter on his desk he turned around the letter and in curly handwriting read:

Harry Potter

He opened the letter and it said:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_ I am writing you this to say that your friend and co-worker Ron Weasley, that has been killed, has been replaced in job placement by your old classmate that was in Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. I know you had your differences at Hogwarts, but I ask you as a friend to put them aside. I ask you to teach him what to do and how to handle his new position. I ask you to let him accompany you on catchings. Please get along with him._

_Minster of Magic_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

Harry read through the letter then put in with many other letters about the new Aurors. Then he heard the door knock and still half distracted he said, "Come in." The door flew open and Harry turned to see Draco walking over to him. Harry then said, "Hello, Malfoy." "Could you just tell me where Weasel's old office is?" He asked impatiently. "On the right next mine." He answered not paying attention. He heard the door closed then continued on his paper work till it was time for his lunch break.

Eventually Harry's lunch break came so he left his office and walked over to the lift to the apparating platform. When the doors opened up he stepped out and on to a small square platform disapparated to the café he would meet Hermione at. After Harry got them a table, Hermione showed up and walked over to his table and sat across from him. "Hey." Harry greeted. "Hey." Hermione replied. They chatted for awhile then Harry started talking about the new Auror, "Draco has actually replaced Ron in the Auror offices." "WHAT! How could someone let Ron be replaced in 1 day!" Hermione screamed with nothing but fury in her voice. "Hermione. HERMIONE! Calm down." Harry said gently. She calmed down and continued taking until there lunch break was over. They walked over to the door then disapparated back to the Ministry.

Harry arrived on the Apparition square then he saw Hermione and they walked over to the lift and they continued talking all the way down until Harry's floor. Harry then kissed her on the cheek and said goodbye and walked over to his office and decided to finish that paper work for the rest of the day. Then he heard some one knock again and he again said, "Come in." The door opened and then he saw that was Kingsley. "Hello, sir." Harry said while trying to straighten his desk up. Please, harry I asked you to just call my Kingsley. But that is not why I am here. I am here to tell you that because of Ron's death I am sure you would want to spend some times with your friends, so you get the day off and so does Hermione. I imagine she is waiting for you at the Apparition room." Kingsley said. Then Kingsley left and harry finished straitening his desk then left and went over to the lift.


End file.
